The Flip Side
by Narilka
Summary: Inuyasha finds out about Kagome and Sesshoumaru and the universe turns on it's ear. This is meant to be funny so please forgive me if some of the characters a little OoC.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own the character, plot, world, storyline or anything else from the anime Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out

Kagome gasped as strong arms encircled her. She shivered as his warmth seeped into her chilled body. Blissfully she leaned back to capture more of the heat radiating from him. He smiled at her reaction, a knowing and somehow pleased smile. With a contented sigh, she turned and kissed him briefly, softly. He caught hold of her when she pulled back and lowered his mouth to hers...

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha's mind was reeling...he couldn't believe what he had just seen...Kagome...his Kagome and...and HIM! How could this have happened? HOW damn it? Why Kagome? WHY? WHY? WHY? Why did this have to happen to him of all people? Why was he destined to loose both the women he loved? WHY DAMN IT ALL WHY? First Kikyo had poisoned his mind against Kagome, making him say all those horrible things to her, and now he had lost Kagome...now that he was finally free of Kikyo...now that he was free to love...now that he had lost his love...again...

Crystalline droplets fell unheeded as Inuyasha made the lonely trek back to Keade's hut...walking down the well traveled path of heartbreak...again.

Later that day...

Kagome skipped back down the familiar path to Keade's without a care in the world. Humming softly to herself, she failed to notice the presence of a certain half-demon.

"Kagome."

"Huh?" She looked up startled. "Oh hi, Inuyasha." She said brightly.

"We need to talk." He said in a subdued voice.

"Uh...okay sure." She replied a little puzzled by his tone.

"Come on we'll talk at Keade's. Sango and Miroku need to hear this too."

"Okay." Kagome chimed.

She frowned slightly when Inuyasha turned and began walking calmly back to the hut instead of offering to carry her as usual. Shrugging off her unease she fell into to step with the unusually calm and quiet half-demon.

*At the hut*

"How long have you been mated to my brother? And don't lie. I can smell when you do." the half-demon asked calmly, and perhaps a little sadly.

"How did you..."

"I can smell his scent all over you." came the indifferent reply.

"I...we...that is to say...well...four months the day after tomorrow." Kagome said quietly waiting for Inuyasha to explode.

...but the explosion never came all that she heard was a defeated sigh followed by her friends stunned exclamations of "How" and "why". Kagome took a deep breathe and began explaining.

"He was in heat...and um...his Inu like the way I smell...and I kinda had a...*blush* a crush on him for a while and...we um..." Kagome trailed off stammering unable to finish her explanation.

"You mated." Inuyasha stated hollowly. "Just...just tell me one thing."

"Inuya..." Miroku started to interrupt his friend not wanting to upset Kagome.

"No don't interrupt me. I just...I just want to know if he makes Kagome happy. I wasn't going to say anything mean."

"Well...I'd like an answer to that question too." Sango declared looking at her sister expectantly. "Does he make you happy?"

"...well yes...he makes me very happy."

"Does this mean your not gonna be my mama any more?" asked the little fox demon, finally finding his voice.

"Oh Shippou of course I'm still gonna be your mama and you'll always be my little boy!" She said hugging him tightly.

"So...I get to be best man right?" Inuyasha asked half-heartedly.

"Oh Inuyasha! You're really okay with this? You're not gonna fight with Sesshoumaru?"

"Feh. Like I would waste time fighting that loser when I could be eating a perfectly good cake!" He said indignantly. "You are gonna have cake, right?"

Kagome laughed happy that her best friend was taking this so well. "Of course! We may even have two cakes."

"Two cakes!" Shippou exclaimed happily.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Inuyasha cried jumping up and pulling Kagome off in the direction of his brother's palace. With Shippou gesturing vigorously at the others to come on from the half-demon's shoulder.

"Come on you guys, hurry up!" He exclaimed happily.

Sango and Miroku just shook they're heads at their friends' antics.

Rising gracefully to his feet Miroku offered his hand to Sango. "Shall we catch up Lady Sango?"

"We better hurry those two are cake-crazed." she replied laughing at her own joke.

Miroku laughed heartily, shaking his head occasionally at the odd looks Shippou and Inuyasha were getting.

*At the Palace*

"Hey Fluffy open up!" Inuyasha hollered banging on the gate.

The gates swung open to reveal a slightly peeved Sesshoumaru.

"What is it you want half-"

"Cut the crap, I'm here for the food!"

"Hey!" Kagome pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, and for your wedding-thing...now which way to the kitchen?"

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed, " is that any way to"

"Oooh looky human types." Exclaimed a nearby voice.

"Who are y-" Miroku started only to be interrupted.

"Oh, hello Kagome's friends, I'm Kari." The golden blond wolf hanyou stated.

"Hi I'm-"

"Shippou, I know and you're Sango and he's Miroku and he's Inuyasha and the kitchen's this way come on." she said in one breath before dragging Inuyasha off into the kitchen.

"Well that was..."

"Odd? Weird? Unnatural?" Koga piped up. "You gotta forgive Kari she forgets not to read minds sometimes."

"She can READ minds?" Sango cried eyes like saucers.

"Yep." Koga replied unfazed.

`So if I were thinking about...*drool* Omg I never knew Koga could...WAIT! Where did...bad Sango! No! Down girl!'

`Sango, Sango, Sango...I never would have never suspected YOU would want my dear cousin Koga so badly.' Kari said in her mind.

"Hey get out of my head!"

"Huh?" Miroku gave Sango a concerned look. "Lady Sango are you feeling well?"

"Uh?" Sango looked around and noticed the odd looks she was getting. `Did I say that out loud?'

`Yep.'

`Hey!'

`It isn't my fault you were fantasizing about Koga.'

The others watched in fascination as Sango turned three shades of red.

"I was NOT fanticizing about Ko-" Sango turned yet another shade of red when she realized she was speaking out loud. "Uh...I um...erm...bye."

Sango took off toward the kitchen beet red much to her friends surprise. `Oooh that girl!'

`Yeah, I know I'm bad!'

"Oooh I almost said I was fantasizing about Koga because of you!" Sango scowled.

"Was I good?" came an amused reply.

Sango turned cherry red and prayed to every kami she could recall that HE wouldn't be standing behind her...unfortunately for Sango the Kamis have a sense of humor. She turned around and there was Koga smirking his tail off.

"..." Was all Sango could say. `What are you waiting for? Kiss him! Kiss him!' Kari encouraged gleefully.

"No way am I kissing that wolf!" Sango cried edging away.

"Well! If you won't, I will!" Koga grinned before his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Sango gasped in surprise allowing Koga better access to her mouth. She just stood there eyes wide standing shock still until he decided to play with her tongue...

Miroku excused himself, picked up Kirara, and went off in search of Sango...needless to say he was a little shocked to see Sango and Koga trying to devour each other by the entranceway of the dining hall.

Hearing a startled gasp Sango leaped away from Koga.

"This isn't what it looks like!" She gasped.

"The hell it isn't!" Koga countered.

Miroku just stood there mouth hanging open. Kirara looked at Sango then at Koga then at Sango again and `mew'ed her confusion.

"Hi guys what's up?" Kari called cheerfully pulling a now stuffed Inuyasha behind her.

Sango blushed furiously, Koga smirked, Kirara `mew'ed and Miroku stared, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

After a few moments he managed to say. "."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I thought you two but...they...? What the Hell is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises

"Oh my gosh! This is great! You guys are SO cute together!" Kari exclaimed happily!

"Huh? Koga and...Sango? Wha...?" Inuyasha gasped wide eyed.

"Their kids will be SO cute! Oh I hope they have cute little puppy ears like Inuyasha!" Kari said dreamily.

"My ears are NOT cute! They happen to be very manly and dignified!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Quit kiddin yourself mutt." Koga snorted. "`Manly' HA! Manly my ass!"

"Hey! Leave Inuyasha's cute puppy ears alone!" Kari broke in.

"You actually think that baka is...is _cute_?" Sango asked dumbstruck.

"Who Inuyasha? Sure, he's handsome _and_ single!" Kari smiled. "_And_ he has puppy ears."

"What do `puppy ears' have to do with it? You don't have puppy ears." Miroku asked curiously.

"Of course I don't! I would look weird with puppy ears! Besides my dad was a general not a lord, and I'm a girl." Kari stated as though it were obvious. "Inuyasha's ears show that he has or had a strong sire (father)! They mark him as the son of a powerful demon. Thus marking him as a half-demon with near demon strength!"

"So...you're saying that Inuyasha's ears are a testament of his strength...?" Miroku said slowly.

"Well duh! Only the son of a very powerful demon lord inherits a trait of that lord's `true form'! Inuyasha inherited puppy ears from his father because his father is a dog demon..."

"Hold on." Inuyasha interrupts. "How come girls don't inherit `true form traits'?"

"Because girls inherit `true from' abilities...you know like being able to read minds or having super strength or speed." She answered knowingly.

"So does that mean that if Koga mated with a human his ki-pups would have ears?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yep." Kari chirped.

"You seem awfully curious about my reproductive capabilities Sango." Koga said with a leer.

"Why you...you...PERVERT!" Sango screamed whacking him with her giant boomerang before storming off angrily.

"She wants me so bad she can't contain herself." Koga smirked.

"I beg to differ." Miroku said calmly. "I've been knocked silly by that boomerang multiple times and Lady Sango has yet to display `feelings' for me."

"Yeah but you're forgetting one thing." Inuyasha cut in.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Sango kissed Koga _before_ she hit him." Kari said with a smile.

"Hey-" Inuyasha forgets what he was going to say when Kai starts scratching his ear.

"Get a room dog breath!" Koga snapped irritably.

"Like that means anything comin' from you, ya mangy cur!" Inuyasha shot back.

Miroku just shook his head and walked away.

Meanwhile with Kagome, Shippou and Sesshoumaru

"Uh oh, looks like Miroku has done it again." Kagome sighed.

Sango had just stormed into the dojo a few seconds ago and the sounds of bodies being thrown into walls could be heard.

"That human will never learn." Sesshoumaru stated dryly.

"You can say that again, Lord Sesshoumaru." Shippou piped up.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied indifferently. "Kit, this Sesshoumaru commands you to go play with Rin in the garden."

"Yes, sir." Shippou said before bounding off to find his favorite playmate.

Kagome giggled. Jaken would have his hands full now and AhUn might never dig his way out of the mound of flowers they were sure to cover him with.

"What is it that amuses you so, my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh...nothing...I was just imagining Jaken and AhUn covered in flowers." she replied with a smile.

Sesshoumaru allowed a chuckle to escape. Today would definitely not be boring.

"Come mate." Sesshoumaru spoke abruptly, turning on his heel as he led Kagome through the now familiar passages.

Looking around absently Kagome started when she realized they were headed toward their bedchamber. `He couldn't possibly...it's the middle of the day for Kami's sake! No, he couldn't...could he...does he...' Kagome blushed beet red just thinking about the possibilities. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at the direction his mate's thoughts were going. Kagome broke off her train of thought when they reached the entrance to their bedchamber.

"Ladies first." Sesshoumaru said politely, eyes gleaming mischievously.

`Oh Kami, he's up to something.' Was Kagome's last thought before Sesshoumaru tossed her onto the bed and sliced away her clothing.

"Sess!" Kagome gasped but was unable to continue due to the fact that Sesshoumaru was kissing her senseless.

"You're so tense, little one." He purred in her ear.

"Sess...oh!" her eyes rolled back with pleasure as he began massaging her breasts.

"You like that don't you?"

"Mmmm...yes..." she breathed arching into his hands.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked caressing her body until the smell of her arousal almost suffocated him.

"You...I...belong...to...you." Kagome managed to say between gasps and moans of pleasure...

With Rin and Shippou

"You look pretty-ful Master Jaken!" Rin giggled.

The now flower covered toad didn't reply. He just groaned inwardly wondering when it was exactly that he had become a child's plaything.

"Hey Rin. I'm done come look at AhUn." Shippou cried proudly. "Wow, is that Jaken?"

"Yes." Rin beamed.

Jaken sighed causing the flower crown on his head to shift slightly. Looking down at the flower chains that were looped all around him and all the ones wound around AhUn he was somewhat amazed that the garden still had flowers at all. Groaning he prayed to every Kami he knew of that his lord's pups would hate flower arranging. Little did he know but a certain two headed dragon was entertaining similar thoughts.

"AhUn looks pretty-ful too!" Rin exclaimed delighted.

"Thanks." Shippou said puffing up his chest. "Hey look there's Sango! Hey Sango! Sango over here!" He shouted waving his hands extravagantly.

"Hi Shippou, hi Rin. What are you two up to?" Sango asked.

"We made Jaken and AhUn pretty-ful." Rin said proudly.

"Jaken and...oh my k...is that?" Sango promptly burst out laughing when she caught sight of the flowered servant and dragon.

Jaken huffed indignantly and AhUn grunted and wondered off to find a nice tree to sleep under.

`The things I do for friendship.' Jaken thought as he seated himself. `Oh great, NOW I've befriended a human...oh well, no one ever has to know.' With a resigned sigh he watched as the demon-slayer finally got over her little "giggle" fit. `Kami, why me?'

In the Kitchen

"How can you be hungry _again_?" Kari teased.

"What do you mean again? I have eaten since lunch and it's already dinnertime." Inuyasha defended.

"Relax, I was just teasing ya." Kari giggled at his huffiness.

"Whatever." he growled returning his attention to the task at hand that is until some one took it upon herself to rub his ears.

"Damn it woman, what's with you and my...ears?" Inuyasha's rant became a purr when Kari started scratching the base of his ears.

"Hey! Stop that." He snapped.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy-pants. How about I make us some supper?"

"You're going to _cook_?" he asked skeptically.

"Well of course silly if I let you cook you'd probably burn the castle down."

"I would not."

"Sure you wouldn't." Kari said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't." he insisted.

"I'll scratch your ear if you be quiet."

"Feh."

*A little later*

"Is it done yet?" Inuyasha asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yep, it's done."

"Finally."

"Oh be quiet." Kari said releasing his ears to grab a couple bowls.

"Hey! Who's said you could stop!" he demanded.

She giggled. "Ah ha! You do like having your ears scratched!"

"No, I don't."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha. Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Meetings

Chapter 3:Midnight Meetings

"Oh Koga!" Sango cried writhing beneath him. "Ko...ga...oh yes...harder...faster..."

Grr...yes...faster...harder...good bitch...

"Koga...p-please f-faster..." Sango cried muscles rippling in the first stage of release.

Grrr...good bitch...cum for me my bitch... He growled pumping faster and faster as she clenched him tightly.

"Oh kami...KOGA!" She screamed in ecstacy.

Grrr...MINE He cried plunging his fangs into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Koga woke with a start. `Damn it! Just a damn dream! *growl* Shit, now I have to change the fucking sheets. Damn it!'

Meanwhile

`Kami damn it all!' Sango silently cursed. `That damn wolf put a spell on me! *growl* Just who the hell does he think he is invading MY dreams! That arrogant, self-centered, idiotic fool of canine!'

Unable to sleep she tossed aside the covers and grabbed some clothes before taking off to find the hot springs, intent on taking a bath. Unfortunately, the Kamis have a sick sense of humor.

*at the hot spring*

"Ahh...that feels so good." Sango murmured contently.

"Mmmm...It looks good too." Koga said appreciatively.

`Please kami don't let it be...' she opened her eyes. "Koga."

"Want some company?" he leered.

"WHAT? You PERVERT!" Sango cried jumping up to slap him.

Koga whistled in appreciation. Sango realized what she'd done and quickly sank down until only her head was above water, blushing furiously she glared at the offending wolf.

Koga smirked. "You sure you don't want me join you?"

"Oooh, just get out before I throw you out!"

"And just how are you going to do that without getting out of the water." Koga asked starting to undress.

Sango's eyes widened as Koga removed his top, reveling his perfectly sculpted chest. `Oh Kami, why me? Oh my gosh...he's got more muscles that a horde of demons...wait _where_ did that come from?' Sango shook her head to try and dispel her wild notions. Koga smirked as he watched Sango stare at his chest out of the corner of his eye. Smiling to himself he removed his obi and let his hakamas fall, then he casually walked to the edge of the spring. Sango gasp when his hakamas dropped, her eyes riveting on his `lower regions'. `Great Kami he's HUGE, geez, no wonder he has such an inflated ego! If I was a man and I had *blush* like that I would too...Oh my gosh! What am I thinking? What's wrong with me today?'

"See something you like?" Koga asked, amused at her apparent fascination with his cock, before he climbed into the spring.

Sango's head snapped up immediately her face turning crimson. Angrily she marched over to the arrogant fool and slapped him with a resounding SMACK.

"You perv-eep!" She cried when Koga pinned her to a conveniently situated rock.

The hall

The night guard at the end of the hall jumped to attention when he heard a load shriek. Becoming alert he ran to the source of the disturbance and burst though the door.

*At hot springs*

Suddenly the door burst open to revel the night guard. Sango (if at all possible) turned a darker shade of red and gasp in surprise. Koga's head snapped up at the sound of the door being roughly thrown open. The guard's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Koga idly wondered what the guard was gaping at...until he remembered the position they were in. Sango laying up against the rock with him towering over her then add in the fact that they were both naked...it looked like they were about to mate he thought amused. Sango on the other hand used this time to slip away from him and quickly climbed out and put on a toweling robe. Blushing furiously and mentally beating the shit out of a certain wolf demon she hurriedly made her way past the now retreating guard. Koga sighed to himself and settled down to take a bath. Smirking as he recalled Sango's blushing face, he wondered just how red she could get. `Oh well.' he mused he'd have plenty of time for that later.

elsewhere a. k. a. the kitchen

"You're eating _again_?" Kari said in disbelief.

Inuyasha gave her a scathing look. "I was getting a glass of milk if it's any of your business, which it isn't."

"Me too." she smiled brightly ignoring his scowl. "Good thing too or you'd have _never_ found it."

"Hmphf."

"It's over here in cabinet silly." Kari said retrieving the milk. "They only keep rice and flour and stuff like that in the pantry."

Inuyasha snorted as he grabbed a couple of glasses and set them on the counter.

"Want a cookie?" she asked rummaging through the cabinet.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "There's cookies in there?"

"Yeah they should be right...ah ha! Gotcha!" Kari exclaimed triumphantly pulling out a package of chocolate chip cookies.

"Come on." Inuyasha said grabbing the glasses of milk.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here. I feel like I've been trapped in the kitchen all day."

Kari laughed at that. "We have spent most of the day in there."

"Here we are." Inuyasha said stopping in front of a big blue door adorned with a silver crescent moon.

"Where are we?" she asked following him in and quietly closing the door.

"My _dear_ brother's study." he snickered grabbing one of the many pillows and making his way into the balcony.

"But won't he flip if he catches us here." she asked grabbing a pillow and walking out onto the balcony.

"_If_ he catches us." he smirked.

Kari smiled and tossed her pillow down next to his. After seating themselves they began snacking on the cookies and milk. After a few minutes Inuyasha spoke up.

"How are you related to Koga?"

"Well my dad and his dad are brothers. My siblings are all full demon though because my dad was mated to a wolf demon for like sixty years and then she got killed and he met mom and they fell in love and mated. Then six months later they had me." Kari paused to take a breath. "You're lucky you only have one brother. I have seven and they are SO overprotective it's not even funny."

"Damn! Seven, I don't want to even think about having seven Sesshoumarus one's enough!"

"That's just scary! If there were seven they could probably rule the whole planet!"

Both shudder at the thought.

"It's a good thing there's only one. I mean what would poor Kagome do with _seven_!"

"Yeah I could just see my brother challenging himself to duels that were always tied."

Kari laughed. "You know what would be worse though."

"What?"

"Seven Jakens."

"That _would_ be worse!" Inuyasha laughed with her. "Oh kami, could you imagine if Sesshoumaru had to deal with seven Kagomes."

"Oh poor Sesshoumaru!" Kari said as they both burst into laughter.

Inuyasha and Kari were laughing so hard they were leaning against each other for support.

"You *laugh* know what *laugh* would be worse? *laugh* S-seven P-p-pregnant Kagomes!" Kari said between laughs.

Both immediately burst into laughter all over again at the mental image of Sesshoumaru running around half crazed trying to comfort seven Kagomes.

"I *laugh* could *just* picture him when *laugh* t-the crav-vings hit!" Inuyasha cried bringing on more fits of laughter as the two imaged the mighty Sesshoumaru frantically running around Japan trying to find a bunch of weird food for his mates.

"He really needs to loosen up." Kari said, finishing her milk.

"I'd say he needs to get laid, but it doesn't seem to have helped him any."

Kari tried valiantly not to laugh. "Maybe he'll mellow out after the first pup comes."

Inuyasha snorted. "I think Sesshoumaru being `mellow' is a sign of the Apocalypse."


	4. Chapter 4: Funny Business

Chapter 4: Funny Business

The Next Morning

Sessomaru smirked to himself as he leaned over placing a kiss on his mate's forehead.A sleepy "mmm" was all she managed before losing consciousness. His smirk grew he remembered the reason for his mate's exhaustion. `This Sesshoumaru has exhausted his little spitfire.' he mused striding gracefully toward his study. His thoughts continued along this track, his beast gloating about how well it did, until his sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent. Frowning, he noticed that it seemed to be coming from his study. `What could that damn hanyou want in this Sesshoumaru's study?'You can imagine his surprise when he entered his study intent on teaching his `worthless half-breed' brother and lesson about personal space, only to find the offender curled up with Kari, the wolf hanyou, cousin of Lord Koga of the House of the Sun. Shocked speechless he didn't notice Kagome making her way toward him."What's so interesting?" She asked peeping over his the sound of her voice the hanyous stirred and promptly jumped apart with inhuman speed."This isn't what it looks like!" "Nothing happened!" They said at the same time, Kari blushing slightly and Inuyasha looking distinctly 's eyes gleamed sadistically as he inquired raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

"And what, pray tell, dear bother are you doing, sleeping with a wolf on this Sesshoumaru's balcony?"Inuyasha shifted from foot trying to think up an excuse."Well it's obvious isn't it?" Kari said coming to the rescue."What's obvious?" Kagome asked curious to know the answer.

"We broke into Lord Sesshoumaru's study this morning to see if we could get a reaction from him.""Yeah, we just wanted to see if the Lord of Fluff had his secret diary hidden in here." Inuyasha said with his usual 's eye's widened. "Sess has a _diary_?"Kari and Inuyasha exchanged smug looks."Mate, this Sesshoumaru has no use for a `diary'. These two are obviously lying." he stated calmly."Sure you don't." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "And I'm a cat.""Nah, you're too frumpy to be a cat." Kari chimed sweetly."Frumpy?" Kagome asked confused."Flea-bitten Rude Unpleasant Maturity lacking and Pig-headed." Kari explained. "Ergo frumpy.""I do not have fleas!" Inuyasha growled swatting his neck."Good morning young masters." Myoga (the flea demon-I don't know if that's how it's spelled or not. Please just bear with me!)said re-inflating."And what is that?" Kari asked pointing to Myoga."Don't you know a flea when you see one?" He snapped."Ah ha! A flea that came off of your body!" Kari exclaimed couldn't hold back any longer and promptly burst out laughing at the hanyou's dumbstruck expression, even the great and all-powerful Sesshoumaru had trouble containing himself as his brother stared dumbly at the wolf hanyou.

Kari took pity on the poor puppy a grabbed his hand saying, "Hurry up or we'll have to eat breakfast with _them_." She nodded toward Kagome and Sesshoumaru while dragging him toward the just `feh'ed and followed her to the dining room."Well!" Kagome huffed in mock hurt. "Just what is so bad about eating with us, huh?""Watching you fawn over each other." Kari called."That's not as bad as watching you two swap spit at the table, though." Inuyasha yelled before they took off down the hall."Why those two...!" Kagome growled. "Just who do they think they are?"Sesshoumaru chuckled in amusement. "Come, let us go down to the dining hall so we may commence our... `fawning'."Kagome looked up at him and blinked a few times. `Oh my gosh...did Sesshoumaru just make a funny?'Sesshoumaru just smirked at the awed expression on her face. `Perhaps I should employ humor more often.' He mused.

Meanwhile

Sango made her way to the dining hall hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't run into to that damn wolf. Fortunately, the hall was empty and she seated herself with a sigh as a servant scurried to bring her food. Unfortunately, not long after she began eating `that damn wolf' entered the room and made a beeline for her."Good morning." he said just a little too cheerfully as a servant placed his breakfast in front of eyed him warily but decided it was better to be civil since he hadn't tried anything...yet. "Morning.""Sleep well?" he asked taking a sip of hot mint tea."Um...yeah. And you?" Sango responded still wary."Best night of my life." he smirked causing Sango to resumed eating, trying desperately to ignore Koga. Koga smirked and tapped her shoulder, getting ready to make his move."What?" Sango asked calmly turning to face 's smirk widened. "Are you aware that by demon law, I'm obliged to mate you now?" he asked coughed nearly spitting out her tea. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed."I assure that I am very serious. It would be dishonorable not to mate you now that we've been so...intimate.""WHAT?" Sango sputtered in outrage."We wouldn't want to ruin your reputation with a lot of nasty speculations would we?" he asked smugly."You came on to me! Beside no one saw us!" she said firmly."Are you forgetting about the guard?" Koga countered swiftly. "If word got to Sesshoumaru he has the right to demand we mate, hell he could even watch if he wanted to.""And just how do I know that your not making this up?" Sango demanded suspiciously."Ask him if you don't believe me. Better yet ask the mutt." Koga said smiling victoriously."I plan to." Sango retorted with a smirk. "Besides, you forget that Sesshoumaru's mate is my best friend. I'm willing to bet that she could persuade Sesshoumaru to have that guard `forget' he saw anything."`Damn, she's good. But not good enough.' he thought slightly amused that she had thought of a solution so quickly. `She's quick on her feet. She'll be a perfect mother for our pups. You'll be mine soon enough, Sango.'`Ha! Take that!' Sango thought mentally patting herself on the back. `If he thinks I'm gonna fall for his little schemes he better think again. I don't care how sexy he is...wait a minute...SEXY? Where did that come from? Bad, bad, very bad Sango! What is WRONG with me?' Her musing were cut short however when Inuyasha and Kari burst into the room laughing so hard they could barely stand."What's so funny?" Koga asked two recounted their `interview' with Sesshoumaru which caused them all to burst into fits of laughter. Mostly because they all kept imagining Lord Fluffy's secret diary four of them were sitting on the floor recovering from their latest giggle fit when the object of their amusement waltzed into the room. One look at Sesshoumaru and all of four of them died laughing, clutching their sides in a vain effort to stifle their amused peels of laughter. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow when they finally calmed down. This action, unfortunately, cause them to break into another laughing fit. Making Kagome wonder if they were alright in the head. Sesshoumaru just passed it off as immaturity.


	5. Chapter 5: Scenes From A Dining Hall

Chapter 5: Scenes From a Dining Hall

Dining Hall

After the four gigglers got themselves under control, they sat down to eat breakfast.

"5...4...3...2...1...0!" Inuyasha counted down theatrically.

"Let the fawning begin!" Kari said tapping her goblet with her fork creating a bell-like dinging sound.

All eyes promptly turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru as they waited expectantly. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms turning away from them. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow and continued eating.

"Darn, no fawning today!" Sango said in mock disappointment.

"And I was looking forward to it too, damn." Koga sighed playing along.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Kari exclaimed. "Inu you be Fluf-err Sesshoumaru and I'll be Kagome and we can show them just how they fawn!"

"Okay." Inuyasha grinned and cleared his throat. "Mate, you are looking well today."

Kari ducks her head pretending to blush and giggles. "I could say the same for you."

"Indeed." Inuyasha mocked raising an eyebrow.

"Can I pet your tail, Sess?" Kari asked Inuyasha sweetly.

Inuyasha raises his eyebrow again but says nothing.

"Oh please, Sess, it's SO soft and silky!" Kari exclaimed imitating Kagome perfectly.

Inuyasha snorted and pretended to give Kari his `tail'.

Koga and Sango pressed their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Sess your tail is SO sexy!"

Inuyasha mock purrs. Sesshoumaru gives him a this-Sesshoumaru-does-not-purr glare.

"Oh Sess, take me please!" Kari exclaimed dramatically.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and exclaimed furiously. "I do NOT act like that! And I'm not that easy either!"

Sango and Koga burst out laughing while Inuyasha and Kari exchanged gleeful smiles.

"This Sesshoumaru finds your recounting completely inaccurate." Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"How so?" Kari giggled.

"This Sesshoumaru would have had his mate by the end of the second sentence." he stated coolly.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried turning red. "That's not true!"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow in inquiry.

"By the end of the second sentence _you_ would be begging _me_ and you know it!" Kagome stated firmly.

"This Sesshoumaru does not beg."

"Whatever!" Kagome shot back. "_You_ came to me, _remember_?"

"I most certainly did not!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"HA! You'd like to think that wouldn't you!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha, Kari, Sango, and Koga couldn't stop laughing, just the thought of the All Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru begging for sex had them rolling on the floor, and their arguing wasn't helping any.

"Woman, I do not beg!"

"Good! Then you won't mind sleeping alone!"

"You will sleep with me!"

"Like hell I will!"

"You try my patience wench!"

"Don't call me wench! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! You want me to spell it? K-a-g-o-m-e. Kagome!"

"Do not presume to lecture this Sesshoumaru!"

"Don't tell we what I can and can't do!"

"Damn it wench, you will listen to me!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Sesshoumaru clamped his hands over his ears. "DO NOT YELL AT THIS SESSHOUMARU, WENCH!"

"I'LL YELL AT YOU WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT! AND FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS KAGOME!"

"What are you laughing at whelps?" Sesshoumaru growled at the foursome which set them off again

"This Sesshoumaru has more important things to do then entertain these whelps." he ground out stalking of to his office, tail whipping back and forth agitated.

"Happy now?" Kagome scowled.

"V-very." Sango chocked out making Kagome snarl which made them laugh harder.

With a huff Kagome turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Later on in the dining hall (noon-ish)

Sango was sitting on a pillow looking out the window as she drank her camomile tea. `Things have certainly changed since Kagome mated Sesshoumaru...' she mused to her self giggling as she remembered Inuyasha and Kari's antics. `They're a perfect match. Hmm... I wonder what Koga would look like if he were begging...wait...Koga? Oh Kami no, not that damn wolf again! Geez, what's wrong with me? I can't believe I'm thinking about that ass! What next?' She let out an exasperated sigh. `Stupid mutt barging in on my thoughts without permission...Hold up! PERMISSION! Get a hold of yourself Sango!' Koga entered the room silently, noticing her distraction he crept up on her and before she could even blink he had in his arms kissing the daylights (and the night lights) out of her. `Oh my gosh, he's kissing me...again...gross...hey that feels kind of good...mmm...is that his...yep...mmm...he tastes so good...What? Snap out of it Sango, this is exactly what he wants...but it feels SO good! No, bad Sango, down! But... No buts...oh kami I'm arguing with myself!' Koga slanted his mouth over hers to gain better access, getting bold he started caressing her backside. `Kami is he touching my...! If Miroku could touch me like that...Sango get a grip! You are NOT comparing Miroku and Koga's groping skills...but it feels so good when Koga does it! Oh Kami I'm going insane!' she thought before giving into the kiss and running her hands over Koga's chest. `Damn kimono.' she cursed mentally. `Wait did I just...' But the kamis must have a very warped sense of humor because as that very thought flittered across her brain Miroku walked into the dinning hall. Sango saw him jumped away from Koga blushing furiously.

"Miroku this isn't what it looks like!" she exclaimed blushing a darker shade of red.

"What the hell do you want?" Koga snapped at the dumbfounded monk.

Miroku did the best fish-out-of-water performance of his young life for about five minutes, then he blushed mumbled an apology and beat a fast retreat. Sango coughed and then quickly excused her self and all but ran to the relative safety of her room. `Sweet kami I HAVE gone insane!' she thought blushing furiously.

Dining hall later still (around midnight)

"Are you sure this is safe to eat?" Kari said eyeing her bowl skeptically.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Quit complainin' and try it already." he said between bites.

Taking a deep breathe Kari bravely picked up her fork and took a small bite.

"Wow, this is good!" Kari exclaimed taking another bite. "Who know you were such a good cook!"

Inuyasha just grunted as he continued eating.

"Where did you learn too cook like that?" Kari asked.

Inuyasha regarded her warily as he thought about the answer. After a brief internal argument he decided to tell her the truth. "My mom taught me."

"Really? That's SO sweet!" Kari said beaming at him.

"Feh." He grumbled. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My brother taught me! He knows all kinds of cool stuff." Kari told him with a mischievous smile. "He even taught Koga to dance."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Your telling me that flea-bag didn't know how to dance?"

"And you can?" she asked sweetly.

He scoffed. "Of course, I mastered that stupid dancing crap when I was a pup!"

"Prove it." she challenged.

"Fine, I will!" he huffed disappearing briefly. As he walked up to her a waltz began to play.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing politely.

"Yes, you may." Kari replied with a bow of her own.

With that he took her hand and they began to waltz elegantly...well as elegantly as you when your wearing red (Inuyasha) and pastel pink (Kari) pajamas.

"You're pretty good at this." she complimented as he turned her.

Inuyasha smirked. "Sesshoumaru's not the only one who can cut a rug."

"Oh yes, I can just see Sesshoumaru dancing the tango!" Kari giggled.

"Well, if you wanted to try something more robust why didn't you say so?" he grinned mischievously.

"You tango?" she asked with a doubtful look.

"You doubt this Inuyasha?" he mocked.

Grinning she replied. "Indeed."


	6. Chapter 6: Team Up

Chapter 6: Team Up

"Wow Inuyasha, I never would have figured you for a dancer." Sango said in awe as the music died down.

"I don't see what's so impressive about it." Koga said jealously.

Kari turned slightly pink. "How long have you been spying on us?"

Sango looked embarrassed. "Um...twenty minutes."

Inuyasha just `feh'ed and sat down on a pillow.

"Those were some impressive moves. I never thought I'd see Inuyasha dirty dancing, though." Sango complimented with a smile.

Kari ducked her head and blushed. Inuyasha smirked inwardly.

"You thought _that_ was `impressive'?" Koga asked condescendingly. "I could dance circles around that mutt any day!"

"Ha! Dream on flea-bag! You don't hold a candle to me!" Inuyasha growled back.

"You wanna bet?" Koga barked angrily.

"I don't have to I know I'll win." Inuyasha shot back.

"In your dreams!" Koga retorted.

"Ha! Like you even stand a chance." Inuyasha sneered.

"I'll take you on anytime, anywhere!" Koga growled.

"That's a great idea!" Kari beamed.

"Huh?" "Wha..." the guys said giving her a confused look.

"That _is_ a good idea!" Sango exclaimed catching on.

The guys just gave them blank looks.

"You can have a dance off." Kari explained with a smile.

Inuyasha smirked evilly and Koga flashed them a sinister grin. Kari and Sango eyed the warily for a moment.

"Um...okay...well I'll go talk to Kagome and see if she'll judge the competition for you...um...bye." Kari said walking swiftly toward the exit.

"Er um...I'll go with you." Sango said jumping up and all but running out the door.

In the Hall-a few minutes later

"Is it just me or was that just creepy?" Kari asked with a shudder.

"That was more than creepy, it was scary. Did you see the looks on their faces?" Sango asked making both girls shudder at the memory.

"They're up to something." Kari said ominously.

"Definitely." Sango agreed.

"So... I guess the question now is what are gonna do about it." Kari said pausing to sniff for Kagome. "She's in the garden. Come on."

"Hmm...how can we plan a counter attack when we have no idea what their up to." Sango asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know...I guess we'll just have to wing it." Kari said as they walked into garden.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Sango sighed.

"Hi Kagome. Couldn't sleep?" Kari asked politely.

"It seems like I'm not the only one." Kagome grinned sheepishly.

Kari and Sango grinned back. "Well, anyway we just wanted to ask you if you'd be interested in judging a dance off between Koga and Inuyasha."

"Huh? Koga and Inuyasha, dancing?" Kagome asked shocked.

"It would appear that they still have a few hidden talents." Sango added. "We just found out tonight too, if it makes you feel any better."

"Well, I never...sure I'll be the judge." Kagome agreed still a little shock. "When is it and who are they dancing with?"

Sango and Kari looked at each other.

"Um...we don't..." Kari started. "Have a clue." Sango finished.

Just then Inuyasha and Koga walked in.

"The dance off is in three weeks." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"And they're our partners." Koga said pointing to the girls.

"Huh?" "Us?" they exclaimed wide eyed.

"Yes." Inuyasha and Koga replied with evil grins. Kagome looked from the two guys to the girls and back thinking. `What's going on with these four?'

Three weeks later (day after the dance off)

Kari and Sango were chatting happily over breakfast when Inuyasha and Koga came in looking suspiciously cheerful. Sango and Kari stopped talking and watched suspiciously as they set down, Koga beside Sango and Inuyasha beside Kari.

"See something you like?" Koga teased.

"In yours dreams, pervert!" Sango snapped.

"Icky." was all Kari said before taking a sip of hot chocolate.

Inuyasha snickered. "Told you they liked me better!"

"WHAT?" Sango and Kari cried jumping up.

"Ha!" Koga whooped triumphantly coming to his feet. "See they like me more mutt!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha sprang up.

"We don't like either of you!" The girls cried in unison, blushing furiously.

Inuyasha let his ears curl and gave Kari the `kicked puppy' look. "Stop looking at me like that!" she exclaimed.

Koga meanwhile was giving Sango a heartbroken look. "Oh no you don't, your faking, I know you are!" Sango said backing away.

Inuyasha started walking toward Kari, who in turn started to back up, giving her pleading puppy eyes.

Koga advanced steadily on Sango and started whimpering. Sango turned and ran. `This is TOO freaky!' she thought running down the hall with a happy Koga hot on her heels.

`Oh no! Now I'm all alone with...him! And I can't get into his mind either! This is SO not good!' Kari thought backing up more. Inuyasha started whining and kept walking toward her. Kari was having a hard time not comforting him though. `Those ears are SO cute!' she thought while trying to will herself not to give in.

Inuyasha saw her defenses weakening and asked in a sad and dejected voice. "Don't you like me at all?"

`I can't stand it any more! I. Have. To. Pet. Those. Ears!' Without warning she stepped up to Inuyasha and started rubbing his ears. Inuyasha lay his head on her shoulder, wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked. `Knew she couldn't resist the ears.' He thought as he began to purr. `Now she can't say no to me.'

"You are SO evil." she muttered scratching the base of his ear.

"But you accepted." he pointed out with a smirk.

`Stupid mating rituals! I can't believe I'm petting him! Kari you baka! You should have known that he was courting you! And now he knows you like him so you just accepted him!' She berated herself. `Now I have to mate the baka.'

"Oh well, at least I don't have to mate that stupid cat now." she said out loud.

Inuyasha roused himself. "What cat?"

Kari made a face. "Ganu."

Inuyasha snorted then said. "Hold still."

"Why?"

"So I can give my mark."

"Right now?"

"No time like the present. Don't move."

"Fine...just hurry up and do it...OW!" she cried.

Inuyasha snorted and licked the wound clean.

"That hurt!" she huffed crossing her arms.

"I told you not to move." he replied mildly pulling her to him.

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell me you we gonna bite me as hard as you could!" she protested gently rubbing the sore.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I barely touched you."

"Whatever." she muttered reaching up and yanking on an ear. "You guys planned this didn't you?"

Inuyasha simply smirked.

"So that's why you guys tied at the dance off!" Kari exclaimed. "You...evil, conniving...house pet!"

"That's the best you could come up with?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Ooh. Be quiet! I'm not talking to you anymore!" she sulked.

"Fine." he said scooping her up. "Hey! Put me down!" She protested.

"Thought you weren't talking to me." he taunted.

"Why you...!" she growled then huffed and fell silent. `MEN!' she thought.

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he carried his prize to his room. `I wonder how Koga's doing.' he thought absently noting that his soon-to-be mate had fallen asleep. `Must have been the dancing.' he thought. `Keeping the girls up all night dancing to weaken their resistance wasn't a bad idea...maybe that wolf's not as stupid as he looks.'


	7. Chapter 7: Mates Part 1

Chapter 7: Mates Part 1

Three Weeks before dance off-in a village near Inuyasha's Forest

"Thank you for banishing that demon for us, monk!" the village leader said slapping him heartily on the back.

"It was noth-"

"Non-sense! It was an admirable feat! I insist that you accept a reward from our humble village." the village leader called over a boy of about seven or eight and instructed him to take Miroku to their miko, Yume's hut to receive his reward.

Miroku followed the boy to the hut not wanting to insult the people of the village by refusing their gift. But he couldn't help but feel as though this `reward' would prove troublesome.

If only he knew how right he was.

Miko's hut-edge of the forest

"So you are the monk that protected the villagers!" Yume said with a smile. "I thank you, I have not been able to protect the village properly since I was taken ill. Please follow me."

"It was my pleasure Lady Yume." Miroku replied politely.

Nothing in his young life could have prepared him for what lay in store for him in the next room. After Naraku's defeat a month ago his `children' has disappeared, leaving the group to assume that they were destroyed with their `father'. But there sitting calmly at the low table sipping tea, was Kagura. To say that he was shocked would have been the understatement of the year, gaping dumbly he wondered just how it was that the wind witch had survived.

"Wha..." was all he managed to say.

Yume smiled reassuringly. "Our gift to you Miroku is the demon, Kagura."

"My gi-wha...how...?" he stuttered confused.

"Do not worry Miroku, I have made you a rosary to subdue her with." Yume said soothingly.

At this point Kagura decided to glare menacingly at Miroku.

Miroku shifted nervously at first then he got an intriguing idea.

"Lady Yume, am I correct in assuming that the rosary will respond to any subduing word of my choice?" Miroku asked offhandedly.

"Yes, the first command you give her will be her subduing spell."

"And am I correct in assuming that she already wears said rosary?" Miroku asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Yes." Yume answered not really sure where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Excellent." he smirked wickedly. "Kagura, kiss me."

Kagura's gasp was cut off when her lips slammed into his.

Ten minutes later

"My dear Kagura if you will not share the story of your escape then perhaps you would rather be subdued?" Miroku asked with a lecherous smile.

Kagura glared daggers at him and began recounting her tale. "When Naraku filled the cave with his poison cloud Kanna and I escaped out the front while your group was busy fighting Naraku. When Naraku was killed Kanna's soul was freed and my heart returned to me."

"Interesting." Miroku said thoughtfully. "And how is it that neither Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru smelled you scent near the cave entrance?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I'm a wind witch. I used my power to carry away our scents."

"Ah, that would explain it. So...where is Kanna now?" he asked.

"With the eastern wolf clan." Kagura replied. "Kanna and I felt...bad...for what we did. Anyway, Kanna came across one of the young males during our travels, and he convinced the tribe to let her stay and help them rebuild."

"So...how did the young male convince the tribe?" Miroku asked intrigued.

"He promised to mate her when she came of age." Kagura replied casually.

"MATE?" Miroku cried stunned.

Kagura merely raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she a bit young to mate?" Miroku asked in shock.

Kagura sighed and explained. "Demons unlike humans do not come of age until they are at least eighteen years."

"Oh." he half-sighed in relief. "That's good to know."

A week later

"I'm telling you we're lost. We've passed that tree six times Miroku!" Kagura cried in exasperation.

"We are NOT lost." Miroku shot back.

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not times ten!"

"Are to times...a hundred!"

"Two hundred!"

"Three hundred!"

"Four hundred!"

"A thousand!"

"A million!"

"Are to times infinity!"

"Damn!" Miroku swore. "Kagura?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

A few days later

"Finally we're out of that damn forest!" Kagura cried happily.

"And you thought we were lost." Miroku smirked and dodged her fan.

"Don't start monk!" she snapped slapping him in the arm with her fan. "Stay here! I'm going to take a bath."

"Sure you don't want me to scrub you-" he began with a leer.

"NO!" Kagura shouted causing several birds to take flight.

"My dear Kagura you mistake my inno-"

"Innocent my ass!" Kagura scowled.

"And a lovely ass it is." Miroku grinned earning him a knot upside the head, courtesy of Kagura's fan. `She wants me.' he thought contently.

Three days later

"Kagura dear, as much as I enjoy your company do you think that next time you can keep the biting to a minimum."

"You weren't complaining last night!" she said tartly before it occurred to her that Miroku was rubbing his neck.

"Let me see that!" she cried jerking his hand away. "Oh Great Kami! I've mated a human!"

Miroku smirked. "You weren't complaining last night."

"Why you-"

"Kiss me."

A week later back at the palace (day after the dance off)

Miroku and Kagura arrived just as Sango came tearing out of the main entrance and watched as she zipped into the nearest garden. Koga zoomed out of the palace into the garden intent on catching his prey.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked out loud.

"Canine courting ritual." Kagura piped up. "Dogs and wolves like to chase things...especially their mates-to-be."

"I see." Miroku said digesting the information. "Well, in that case I hope Sango leads him on a merry chase."

"Watch out!" Inuyasha cried skidding to a halt.

"Gotcha!" Kari exclaimed triumphantly climbing off his back she tapped him on the nose before shouting "Tag you're it." and disappearing into the trees.

"More mating rituals?" Miroku asked with a raised brow.

"No, a game of tag." Kagura said with a shrug. "They are still puppies."

Miroku shook his head and started walking toward Sesshoumaru's study so he could give his report, and then find Kagome a find out what he had missed these last three weeks.


	8. Chapter 8: Mates Part 2

Chapter 8: Mates Part 2

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku called to his friend as he entered the garden Kagura in tow.

"Huh, Miroku hi..." she trailed off noticing Kagura.

"You remember Kagura, Lady Kagome?" Miroku said rather than asked.

"Hello Kagura, how are you?" Kagome asked politely.

"As if you ca.."

"Kiss me!"

Kagome's mouth fell open. "Wha...?"

"He he he." Miroku scratched his head nervously. "Perhaps this is a tale better suited for another day. So, tell me my friend, what has transpired since my absence?"

"Um...well...Oh yeah! Well, Inuyasha and Koga had a dance off yesterday and they tied...and...uh...oh yeah, well a few weeks before that Inu and Koga started acting...well, nice...to Kari and Sango but the girls acted kind of freaked out." Kagome related. "But then I uh...accidently overheard Kari and Sango talking. It seems like Inu and Koga were courting Kari and Sango...but I think I heard one of the servants say that Kari accepted Inu...so I think they'll be mated by tomorrow...and since Sango is being chased by Koga I'm positive they'll be mated by sundown."

Miroku's mouth hit the floor. "Wow. InuYasha found a mate! Amazing!"

Kagura snickered. "She'll probably slay him after one night!"

"Kiss me!"

`Damn.'

In the Forest

"Sango...come out Sango..." Koga called out quietly approaching her hiding place. "Come out now, I know you there Sango."

Sango swallowed and silently made her way around the tree's base.

"Hello beautiful." Koga grinned.

Sango gasped and made a dash for it. "Dash" meaning that she got about two steps before he had her pinned to the tree, kissing and sucking on her neck.

`Must. Resist. Must. Be. Strong.' she thought desperately as Koga removed her shirt and started fondling her breasts. "Mmmm..."

Koga smirked and continued his ministrations. "Just wait my sweet this is only the beginning.

`Oh Kami!' was Sango's last thought before she become putty in Koga's more than capable hands.

Elsewhere

Inuyasha and Kari were sitting on a mound of pillows cuddling up under a blanket. They'd been there for quite some time and Kari was, to put it very frankly, tired of waiting. Without a moment's hesitation her reached up and pulled Inuyasha into a hungry kiss. Inuyasha, being male and a half-demon at that, needed no encouragement and quickly took matters into his own hands. (Literally I assure you!) Soon they were discarding their clothing so fast you would have thought the offending garments had burned them.

"This is gonna hurt." Inuyasha whispered hovering over her.

"Then hurry up and get it over with." Kari murmured softly.

Inuyasha captured her in a passionate kiss as thrust into her hot core. Kari let out a small whimper when he tore through her barrier but the pain quickly receded as he lay still allowing her time to adjust to his size. Experimentally, she rocked her hips forward gently and cried out as a wave of pure pleasure ripped through her.

"You feel so good." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he began thrusting rhythmically.

"Mmm...Inuyasha faster..." she murmured in ecstacy.

"As you wish." he replied seductively, thrusting faster and faster and faster still.

"Harder Inuyasha...har...der..."

Inuyasha growled low pounding harder and harder as his beast fought for control. But when Kari's beast took control so did Inu's.

"Mmmm...Inu!" she purred in his ear.

"Good bitch." Inu growled softly pleased that his mated recognized him in his beast form.

She screamed his name as he sent her over the edge and into pure bliss. He sank his fangs into her flesh at the junction of her neck and shoulder, growling in approval when she did the same. Carefully they removed their fangs and cleaned the wounds, effectively calming each other and returning to their natural state.

"Mmm...Yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sleepy."

Inuyasha laughed huskily as he wrapped her in his over shirt and pulled her close. "You're supposed to be."

"Hmm...you think Sesshoumaru will be mad?"

"That's a given." he smirked.

"...good." she yawn snuggling closer. "But next time can we find a bed first?"

"Why are you asking me? You seduced me remember?"

"You were taking too long!" she huffed.

"Ah, then I suppose I'll try to be quicker next time." he murmured contently.

In the Forest

"Mmm...Koga?" Sango asked groggily.

Koga grunted in response.

"Are matings always like that?"

"Usually." he replied stroking her hair.

"Hmm...damn."

"Eh?" he said as she shifted so that her head was closer to his neck.

"Well how am I supposed to protest when I know it will feel this good, huh?"

"Easy, don't." Koga smirked at her inquiry.

"Men." she mumbled cuddling closer. "We need to get back soon."

"Why?"

"You want them to find us like this?" she asked reluctantly getting dressed.

Koga growled at the thought. He definitely didn't want any man to see _his_ Sango naked. So with a sigh he dressed quickly and waited for her to finish. Sango was sitting on the ground fully dressed, she SO did not want to walk back to castle then she had a brilliant idea.

"Koga, will you carry me?" she asked sweetly.

Koga looked down into her pleading face and pretended to think about it. Truthfully he didn't mind carrying her. Actually he thought it would be a perfect way to show off his new mate and warn the other males that she is off limits.

"Alright, come here." he said with a grin.

Sango was a little worried about the smug look on his face but decided to ignore it. As soon as she was up he scooped her up into his arms and started walking leisurely toward the palace.

At the Palace

Sesshoumaru had just returned from his walk in the garden. He entered his study determined to finish his paperwork. When he caught sight of a white ear sticking out from under a thick black blanket he had every intention if throwing the worthless half-breed off his balcony...that is until the blanket shifted and he caught their scents. Silently cursing every Kami that came to mind for giving him Inuyasha for a brother, he stalked out of his study, gently closing the door. He may be the more powerful of the two but if that mutt thought he, Sesshoumaru, had seen his mate unclothed there was no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind that the mutt could and most likely would kill or maim him, and he'd just got his left arm back so he was in no hurry to lose it. `But that mutt needs to learn his place, preferably away from my study!' he thought angrily.


	9. Chapter 9: Mates Part 3

Chapter 9: Mates Part 3

The Next Day

Sango groaned softly as she rolled over. "Damn wolf keeping me up all night."

"You weren't complaining earlier." Koga rejoined smugly from the doorway.

Sango grumbled something incoherent as she pulled the cover over her head.

"Oh no ya don't." Koga smirked jerking the cover away.

"Hey! Umphf!" Was all she got out before Koga kissed her senseless.

When he finally released her, Sango could only stare at him in dazed confusion.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

"Uh...breakfast?" she said still a little off balance.

"Wearing that?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

Sango blushed bright red when she realized she was wearing nothing but Koga's shirt.

"No, I was going to take a bath and get some clothes on first."

"Good idea." he said scooping her up. "Let's go."

"Huh? Wait I can't go like _this_!" Sango protested vainly.

Koga merely snorted and continued on his way.

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Kagome sighed in pleasure as Sesshoumaru finished washing her back, ever so gently. Bathing with him always brought back memories of how they became mates.

_Flashback_

_Kagome sighed in relief when she finally spotted the hot spring. `Stupid Inuyasha. Humphf! Close my foot!' she thought with irritation. `Jerk probably did it on purpose!_ _Oooh when I get back to camp...' She thought while stripping hastily, eager to bathe and wash away two days worth of grime. `Ahhh...that's nice.' She thought happily as she sank into the water._

"_Oh shoot! I forgot my shampoo!" she cried in frustration, with a sigh she sank down deeper closing her eyes. "Oh well, I guess I could get away without washing just this once."_

"_What are you babbling about now, human?"_

_Kagome went rigid. `I_ know _that voice.'_ _She thought frantically. `It couldn't be...please Kami don't let it be..."_

_Her eyes widen as she stared at figure sitting before her. "Sesshoumaru."_

_Sesshoumaru raised a sculpted brow as if to say, "Who were you expecting?"_

_Kagome gulped, sinking further. It was one thing to deal with Sesshoumaru on the battlefield but when he is sitting six feet away, naked as a jay bird it's a whole new ball game. 'You can handle this Kagome just don't panic. Don't panic. He's_ sitting _six feet away buck naked! This is the perfect time to panic! He hasn't killed you yet so he must want something! Bad Kogame, DOWN! Oh Kami I'm becoming Miroku!' While Kagome's was arguing with herself she failed to notice the demon lord that was rapidly closing the distance between them. In fact she was so wrapped up in her little `what if' scenarios that_ _she didn't notice how close he was until he was on her. His lips ravished her mouth arousing her ways she never thought possible._ _Slowly he pulled away from her enjoying the effect he was having on her._

"_What was that for?" she asked in a dazed voice._

"_When this Sesshoumaru asks you a question you will answer it." he commanded frostily._

"_Huh?" She started to asked a question only wind up on the receiving end of another of Sesshoumaru's devastating kisses._

"_You will not talk back to me woman."_

"_But..."_ _And_ _Sesshoumaru's lips wreaked their oh so excruciatingly sweet havoc once more._

"_Stop that. I need to breathe!" Kagome gasped._

_Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to grace his face. Kagome shivered. `Eep! What's he planning?' she shivered again. `Kami help me.' Sesshoumaru lowered him head and started licking Kagome's neck at the junction of her neck and shoulder._ _Blushing profusely she became aware of the fact that she was now flush up against said demon lord. `What on Kami's green Earth is he...Oh! Oh Kami is he...Oh my! that feels so...Oh!'Sesshoumaru's smirk widened as he slipped in a second finger, Kagome moaned again, instinctively arching into his fingers. Kagome didn't know when she'd wrapped her arms around him but she tightened her grip as he slid in a third finger. Sesshoumaru captured her mouth and thrust his tongue in her mouth matching the slow, teasing pace of his digits. Gasping, Kagome arched into the tormenting digits again wishing wildly that Sesshoumaru would stop this torture and please her._

"_Do you want it?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Good bitch. My bitch."_

"_Please, Sesshoumaru!"_

"_Say it." he growled._

"_I'm y-your bitch." she gasp out._

_Sesshoumaru smiled triumphantly, positioning himself at her enterance..._

"All done." Sesshoumaru said blandly before climbing out of the hot spring and drying off.

Kagome blushed at the memory of her wayward thoughts and quickly climbed out.

In the Dining Hall

Kagome entered the dining hall a few seconds after Sesshoumaru and took her usual seat. Glancing around her mouth nearly hit the ground when she spotted Kari sitting in Inuyasha's lap petting his ears.

"So _that's_ how it happened!" Kari said giving Kagome a mischievous look. "Tsk. Tsk. Such naughty thoughts, Kagome."

Kagome instantly turned four shades of red, knowing full well what Kari had seen in her mind. `Why me?' She thought becoming fascinated with her plate.

"Soooo...Sango when's the pup due?" Kari asked sweetly, tilting her head to one side in inquiry.

Koga choked on his tea at the mention of the word `pup' and Sango just stared at Kari, confused.

"Wha...?"

"Sorry I forget that it takes you guys a while to notice things like that." Kari said sweetly.

Every body, except Inuyasha, stared at her like she was crazy.

"This is so great now Kagome's son can marry Sango's daughter! It' so sweet!" Kari said burying her head in Inuyasha's chest then hugged him and turned around to face the shocked couples.

Inuyasha regarded their shocked expressions with amusement. "Look at it this way, Kagome and Sango, you guys always said that you wanted to be sisters and here's your chance."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome for a long moment.

"Wolf, how do you know my mate is breeding?"

"Well, that easy silly! I dreamed that I told you this last night and in my dream I was right so _obviously_ Sango and Kagome are pregnant." Kari said as though it were common knowledge.

"And you know she'd never lie to herself." Inuyasha added with a grin, earning him a scratch behind the ear.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ages

Chapter 10: The Ages

Sango's jaw dropped. `I'm pregnant...Oh Kami, I always wanted a family but for heaven's sake we've only been mated for one night! There is NO way I'm preg-damn! I forgot that demon's can impregnate their mates with ONE mating...and last night...Oh yeah... definitely possible. Stupid over-potent wolf.'

Kagome blinked rapidly. `I'm gonna be a mom. Whoa.' Silently she picked up her tea and took a small sip. `Why does this always seem to happen to me?'

Kari and Inuyasha broke out laughing.

"Sango relax. I was just kidding." Kari smoothed. "But you are pregnant Kagome. It's gonna be a boy, too."

"Thank goodness." Sango sighed in relief.

Kagome blinked several times. "Really?"

"Yep yes." Kari answered sincerely. "Just wait a few weeks and Sesshoumaru can confirm it."

Koga looked her up and down. "You don't want children?"

"Not right now." Sango answered. "In a few years maybe."

"Poor Koga, finally old enough to breed and his mate won't let him." Inuyasha teased.

Koga rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him confused.

"Demons don't breed until they're at least a 150 years old." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome and Sango's jaws hit the floor.

"Koga is 150?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I happen to be a 258, not that it's any of your business." Koga huffed.

"And just so ya know your mate is about 400 years older than Koga." Inuyasha added with a smirk.

"Whoa! Sesshoumaru is SIX HUNDRED years old?" Kari exclaimed. "That's ANCIENT! No offense, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"None taken." Sesshoumaru said in a dismissive voice.

"So...how old is Inuyasha?" Sango asked slowly.

"Yeah, he can't be _that_ much younger, can he?" Kagome pipped in.

"Yasha is seventy-two, if you count when he stuck to the tree, but twenty-two if you don't." Kari explained cheerfully.

"Demon don't count "lost years" so technically I'm only considered to be twenty-two." Inuyasha added.

"Whoa, you guys are 636 years apart? Geez! No wonder you don't get along!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha and back. "Makes you wonder how old InuTashio was."

"He was about 500 years when he had Sesshoumaru...so he'd of been about 1136 when he met Inuyasha's mother so he was roughly 1142 when he died." Koga said mentally calculating the years.

"Wow! Inu Tashio was 1142 when Inuyasha was born!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he was only like the most powerful demon ever." Sango added.

"Makes you wonder..."Kari trailed off. "I wonder if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will be that powerful when they're 1142...hmmm..." Kari looks at Inuyasha thoughtfully. "Better make him start training soon..."

"Hey!" Inuyasha interrupted. "I don't need any damn training."

"But if you don't train how are you supposed to surpass Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the use of his pet name. Inuyasha gave him a dark look and muttered something about "fluffy mutts sticking their tails in other people's business". Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glared daggers at each other causing Kari to giggle and making every one else very uneasy.

"And...uh...how old are you, Kari?" Kagome prodded curiously.

"She's sixteen." Koga supplied.

"WHAT?" Kagome and Sango shouted.

"Your friends are rather loud." Kagura said blandly as she seated herself.

Miroku took a seat rather than `subduing' her since his friends were being very loud.

"Huh?" "What?" "Your _alive_?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Koga exclaimed.

"Hi Kay!" Kari said with a friendly smile.

"Morning, Kari." Kagura replied with a smile.

"You two _know_ each other?" Kagome and Sango exclaimed.

"Well, of course. I can hear her thoughts and she can catch my voice on the wind."

"We've shared many things." Kagura said with a shrug.

Kagome, Sango, Koga, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were dumbstruck, Kari and Kagura were about as different as night and day. Inuyasha was the only one who wasn't shocked to some degree.

"You seem _awfully_ calm about this, Inuyasha." Sango said suspiciously.

"That's because we _communicate_." Inuyasha said stressing the last word earning yet another ear scratch. "You know as in "Communication", that thing your supposed to do to make the relationship work, but I don't guess you'd know what that is."

"Just what are you implying?" Sango demanded.

"Yeah why are being like that Inuyasha?"

"Oh please like you and the Fluffster are any better than those two! Hell, I'm willing to bet that Miroku and Kagura get along better than you and ole Fluffy-kins." Inuyasha said with a snort.

"You're probably right." Kagura said sipping her tea.

"Undoubtedly." Miroku added while pouring syrup on his pancakes.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look that promised death. Kagome and Sango fumed silently.

"You know your turning red Sango, Kagome." Kari said sweetly.

"They're just jealous cause they're not as beautiful as you are." Inuyasha said cuddling her up against him.

"Awe! My Yasha is so sweet!" Kari exclaimed throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight before petting his ears.

Kagome, Sango, Koga, and Sesshoumaru glared at them evilly. Miroku and Kagura chuckled at the others, amused by their antics.

Kari pulled slightly away for Inuyasha and looked pointedly at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Aren't you two supposed to be fawning?"

Sango and Koga couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing along with Kari and Inuyasha. Miroku and Kagura were confused at first, but when Sango managed to tell them, between laughs, what exactly was so funny, they too dissolved into laughter. Kagome sat there beet red too furious and embarrassed to do more than blush. Sesshoumaru glared menacingly at them before deciding to ignore them and finish his breakfast when they decided to recount in detail the all the teasing remarks and jokes the couple had missed out on over the last three weeks.

"You caught them in the... in the...in the hot...s-spring?" Kagura coked out between laughs.

"You should...have...s-seen Kagome's...Kagome's f-face!" Kari exclaimed laughing.

"I n-never t-thought any...one could turn that...red!" Sango gasped out.

"Do ya remember the look on Fluffy's...face?" Inuyasha said laughing harder.

"P-priceless!" Koga exclaimed laughing at the mental image.

Sesshoumaru frowned at their antics. `Pups.' he thought indifferently. Absently he wondered what his father would think if he could see what had become of his sons and see what was going on in his castle. `This Sesshoumaru does not doubt that his sire is laughing heartily at what has become of his sons and his home.' Shaking his head slightly he wondered if his Great and Terrible father really was watching them somehow and laughing at what they had gotten themselves into. `He always did like to have the last laugh.' He thought smiling slightly in amusement.


	11. Chapter 11: Musings

Chapter 11: Musings

The Next Day

Kagome walked through halls absently wondering how things had gotten so crazy. `I guess it all started after Kikyo died...'

_Flashback_

"_Now that I have the true guardian of the Shiko no Tama, I have no use for a ghost in a shell."_ _Naraku sneered tightening his hold on Kagome._

"_How dare you?" Kikyo hissed in anger. "You're nothing without me!"_

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo..." Naraku said shaking his head with a sickening smile. "Do you really think_ I _needed_ your _assistance? You were merely a diversion, something to wet my appetite, an appetizer... you see what I mean?"_

"_Go to Hell!" Kikyo shouted piercing his heart with her arrow._

_Kagome watched stunned as Naraku's tentacle cut Kikyo from her left shoulder to her right thigh, releasing the spirits of the maidens for Kikyo had used all her power to destroy Naraku._

_End Flashback_

`I can't believe Inuyasha took it so well...it was like he was relieved or something.' Kagome thought puzzled.

_Flashback_

"_So...she's gone..." Inuyasha said quietly, then shrugged. "Don't think this means you can go home. We still got shards to find."_

"_Inuyasha...SIT!"_

_End Flashback_

`Now that I think about it...Inuyasha seemed to recover really quickly when I told him about Sesshoumaru too..."

_Flashback_

"_How long have you been seeing him?" Inuyasha said in an unusually calm voice._

"_Six months." Kagome answered quietly._

"_Does he make you happy?" he asked quietly._

"_Yes-"_

"_Does he treat you okay?" he interrupted._

"_Of course he-"_

"_Do you love him?" he asked interrupting again._

"_Yes-" Kagome started to explain._

"_Does he love you?" Inuyasha asked with a piercing stare._

"_Of course he does-" Kagome tried to explain again._

"_Good." Inuyasha interrupted abruptly ending the conversation._

_End Flashback_

`At least he found someone though..." Kagome mused. `Somehow I always thought that Miroku and Sango would get married and that Inuyasha and I would get together and that Koga would marry that white she-wolf-demon, Ayume...but now...I'm mated to Sesshoumaru...Koga is with Sango...Inuyasha's with Kari...Miroku mated Kagura...Ayume married Yoko Kurama , the silver fox demon that's Lord of the East...things have changed so much in the last month...'

"Kagome."

Kagome jumped involuntarily and spun around. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her rather amusing behavior.

"Oh, Sess, it's you." Kagome breathed.

"You were expecting someone else?" he teased.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered. "O-of course not!"

"I find your rebuttal less than convincing." Sesshoumaru said gravely. "I shall just have to set an example and kill the fool."

"B-b-but I w-wasn't waiting on anyone!" Kagome protested.

"Ah, why didn't you just say you were waiting for me, mate?" Sesshoumaru smirked encircling her waist.

"I-"

"You said you weren't waiting for anyone, and I am far above the label `any'." he stated arrogantly.

"But-"

"Why didn't you wait in bed, darling?" Sesshoumaru asked sweeping her off her feet.

"Now, I shall have to carry you all the way back so I can ravish you properly."

`How do I get myself into these situations?' Kagome thought with a sigh.

`Don't ask me.' came the unexpected reply.

`Wha-Kari? Is that you?'

`Who else? I am the only psychic in a 500 mile radius.'

`Ooh-you little!' Kagome thought peeved. `How dare you break into my thoughts and invade my privacy!'

`You're the one who started asking questions...' Kari trailed off breaking the connection.

Elsewhere

"Hey Yasha, guess what?" Kari said smirking.

"What?" Inuyasha asked pulling her to him.

"Fluffy's about to get lucky." Kari giggled.

Inuyasha snorted. "So Kagome's been talking to herself again, eh?"

"Yep, she's a basket case!" Kari replied cheerfully.

"Well hell, I already knew that." Inuyasha replied grinning.

"Yeah, but did you know that you have a tail?" Kari asked wickedly.

"And just how did you gather that?" Inuyasha replied amused.

"It's wrapped around my waist." she replied cheekily.

"Eh?" Inuyasha lifted the cover and sure enough there was a fluffy white tail wrapped around his mate and surprisingly enough, it was indeed his.

"So...I guess that makes you a fluffy too, huh?" Kari said rubbing his ear.

"Feh." Inuyasha said using his tail to pull Kari into his chest and cuddle her. `This tail might not be so bad...it definitely has it's perks.' he thought smirking as he drifted off to sleep.

In the Hot Springs

"Finally, I can be alone." Sango sighed sinking deeper into the pool glad to rid of her overprotective, over possessive mate.

"Now I can seduce you without any interruptions!" Koga said stalking toward her wearing nothing but his pride.

Sango's mouth fell open. `Geez he looks like a cat waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting bird.'

`Actually, he's a wolf.' Kari announced cheerfully.

`What are you doing in my head?' Sango asked her attention diverted from the approaching wolf, much to his delight.

`Inuyasha has a tail.' Kari said quickly changing the topic.

`Don't change the sub-tail? Like Sesshoumaru?' Sango asked curiously.

`Fluffier.' Kari said with a mental smirk. `Well, it looks like Koga's got you cornered. Talk to ya later.'

`Get back-uh oh.' Sango thought seeing that Koga had *that* look in his eye.

Later that night

Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. `This is the best mistake ever...' She smiled dreamily when Sesshoumaru's tail tightened around her possessively. `He looks so sweet when he sleeps.' She thought caressing his cheek lovingly. Sighing contently she brushed her lips lightly across his before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Elsewhere

Sango lay curled up with Koga, listening to his heart beat. `Wow.' she thought sleepily. `That was so good...I wonder where he learned to do that thing with his tail...Mmm that felt so good.'she thought pulling his tail onto his chest so she could stroke it. Koga purred in his sleep. `Mmm...is he...purring?' Sango thought stroking his tail more firmly. In response Koga purred louder. `Aw...that's so...cute...' Sango thought scratching behind his ear experimentally. `So cute...just like a puppy.' she thought being lulled to sleep by Koga's purring.


	12. Chapter 12: Games

Chapter 12: Games

The Next Day

"Mmm...fluffy, puffy tail." Kari mumbled snuggling into Inuyasha's tail.

"Hey, let go." Inuyasha grumbled, playfully trying to extradite his fluffy appendage.

"Mmm...No...it's mine." Kari protested pulling his tail closer.

"It's my tail." He smirked while taking hold of said tail and pulling it away from her.

"Hey!" Kari exclaimed pouncing on him half-asleep. "Mine!" she cried freeing his tail and pulling it to her breast.

"You think you've won don't you?" Inuyasha asked softly, teasingly.

"Mmm hmm." Kari answered rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "I win."

"Oh really well what about...this?" He asked triumphantly, wrapping his tail around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"That's not fair...you cheated." Kari protested with a yawn.

"And just how was I cheating?" Inuyasha asked brushing back her hair.

"You're not supposed to use your tail against me." Kari pouted.

"Why not, it's my tail." Inuyasha started licking his mark.

"Because it's not your tail it's my Inuyasha tail." Kari said petting his tail.

"Oh, I see." Inuyasha said nipping at her neck. "So even though it's on my body it's yours to play with, is that it."

"Mmm hmm. My fluffy, puffy tail." Kari agreed snuggling into his chest.

"Glad you like it." Inuyasha replied, amused.

The Master Bedroom

Kagome yawned as she sat up in bed.

"So, you have awakened." Sesshoumaru said mockingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Sesshoumaru caught the pillow easily and pitched it back, hitting his mark.

"Omphf." Kagome jerked the pillow off her face and gave her mate a death glare.

Sesshoumaru smirked triumphantly, stealing a kiss before departing for his study.

"Ooh! That arrogant, self-centered...DOG!" Kagome growled. "He acts as if he's already won, but I'll show him! Two can play that game."

Springing out of bed she selected a set of clothes for the day and preceded to the hot springs mumbling to herself all the way.

"We'll just see who the `master' is!" She vowed enter the bathing area. "If he thinks he can just quit in the middle of a pillow war and then kiss and run, he has another think coming!"

Main Garden

"Koga! Stop cheating!" Sango hissed from the tree she was hiding in.

"Cheating? Me?" he asked innocently looking up at her.

"You used your nose, that's not fair." Sango glowered.

"Were in the rules does it say I can't sniff you out?" Koga asked pointedly.

"I can't very well `sniff you out', now can I?" Sango huffed. "It's not fair if you use your demon abilities to find me because I can't do the same to you."

"Alright, I'll go count again." Koga said with mock complacently.

"And you can't use your speed either!" she called.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Koga said feigning innocence.

"Mm Hm, if I had a penny for every time I heard that I'd be the richest person alive." Sango muttered to herself.

Dinning Hall

"It's quiet." Kagura observed.

"Very." Miroku agreed. "Methinks our gracious hosts have decided to forgo breaking their fast."

"It would appear that way." she agreed, sipping her tea.

"Shall we search out our missing comrades?" Miroku suggested standing up.

Kagura lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Would this not be the ideal time to become better acquainted with our sleeping chambers, mate?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "But of course, if it pleases my lady."

"You always please me." Kagura murmured standing up.

Miroku smirked. "One can only try."

Inuyasha's room

Inuyasha watched Kari sleep feeling content. Just as he was beginning to drift off to sleep Kari awakened. Briefly releasing Inuyasha's tail, she stretched out like a cat to wake herself up.

"About time you got up." Inuyasha teased.

"Mm...morning." Kari replied reclaiming "her" tail. "Kagome wants us to help her make Fluffy mad."

"Indeed?" Inuyasha asked intrigued.

"Mm hm. She'll be here in about...2 minutes." Kari yawned. "We should make his study pink."

Inuyasha snickered. "Pink with flowers and bows."

"And ribbons...lots and lots of ribbons." Kari said conspiratorially.

Kagome slammed the door open. "Inuyasha, Kari, I..."

"Need our help to embarrass Fluffykins." Kari interrupted.

"We'll start with the study at noon today." Inuyasha added.

"See ya then." Kari said shooing Kagome out the door.

"Well, that was easy." Kagome muttered to herself as she made her way back to the main hall.

Main Garden

"Gotcha!" Koga exclaimed triumphantly.

"Koga...were you using your ears to find me?" Sango asked suspicously.

"How would I know exactly which sounds you were making?" Koga asked innocently.

Sango got a fabulous idea. "Oh, well, I guess I was giving you too much credit...I was under the impression that you were a _powerful_ demon lord, but I guess your just a common wolf. *sigh*"

Koga's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean `common wolf'?"

"Oh nothing." Sango replied innocently. "I just thought that more powerful demons could hear the difference between the sounds different people and animals make. I thought superior hearing was required in demon lords."

"And what makes you think I don't have superior hearing?" Koga demanded. "I am the Lord of the North!"

"But you couldn't even tell me from a squirrel." Sango replied.

"The hell I can't!" Koga growled. "I knew where you where the whole time!"

"So...you cheated." Sango grinned. "Again."

"I did not cheat!" Koga protested. "You never said anything about not using my ears."

"I did so!" Sango replied. "I asked you not to use your powers! And that includes your hearing!"

"Fine I'll recount." Koga sighed. "But this is the last time."


	13. Chapter 13: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 13: The Plot Thickens

Koga walked toward the tree stump slowly, being careful to move without making a sound. Sango held her breath, waiting to see if the impetuous wolf would find her yet again. Koga reached the stump, and with a triumphant smirk leaned over the top so that he could see his prey.

"Having fun?" Koga asked causing Sango to jump.

Sango sighed in relief when she recognized Koga. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Surely you recognize your mate's voice." Koga teased.

"It's only been a few days!" Sango protested. "How did you know where to find me?"

Koga raised a brow. "I tracked you."

Sango's mouth fell open.

"I found you without cheating." Koga smirked. "So when do I get my reward?"

Sango flushed a deep red. "Um..."

Koga leaned toward his mate. His lips were but a hair's breadth away from her's when...

"Sango!" A feminine voice called, shattering the moment.

"Hey, Flea-bag!" A male voice called. "Quite playing around and get over here! And bring Sango too."

"And please put some clothes on first!" A second female called.

Sango turned an even darker shade of red at the insinuation. "I need new friends."

"Preferably ones with better timing." Koga mumbled, slightly put out.

"Koga!" Sango gasped scandalized by the implication.

Koga snorted. "Come on, before they send a search party."

_Entrance to Main Garden-2 minutes later_

"What took you so long?" Kagome huffed.

"They were trying to have romantic moment." Kari giggled.

Inuyasha made a disgusted sound. "Geesh can't you keep it in you pants for five minutes."

"Like you have room to talk Mr. Study fetish." Koga growled back.

"Actually, that was my idea." Kari smiled. "Fluffy was so po'ed!"

Inuyasha snorted in memory.

"Hey! I've got it!" Kari cried triumphantly. "We'll have a slumber party tonight after we finished decorating!"

"That's a great idea!" Kagome cheered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha smirked. "Kari tell Kagura and Miroku to meet us at Fluffster's study."

"Okay." Kari replied cheerfully.

"Huh?" Sango looked perplexed.

Kagome revealed `the plan' to Koga and Sango.

`Hey Kagura.'

`What?'

`Want to help us piss off Lord Fluff-N-Stuff?'

`Time and place.'

`Meet us at his study in a few and bring Miroku. We're going to...redecorate.'

`*snicker* We'll be there.'

"They're on the way!" Kari announced.

"Before we go, let's find Rin and Shippou." Kagome smiled. "I'm sure they would an opportunity to decorate something other than Jaken and AhUn."

"Koga can find them." Sango offered.

Koga raised an eyebrow.

"You're the fastest." Sango replied innocently.

Kagome, Kari and Inuyasha snickered gleefully.

The Study-3 hours later-_

"Lord Sesshoumaru's study is really pretty-ful, now." Rin smiled happily.

"Yep, if you ask me it looks better like this." Shippou replied, patting the last blossom in place.

"It's perfect." Kagome smirked evilly.

"Is there a closet in here so we can change into our `jamies?" Sango asked looking around.

"We should wear them to dinner." Kagura smirked. "I'm sure Fluffy would appreciate the gesture."

Everyone snickered.

"Okay, let's all go get changed and meet in the dining room." Inuyasha smiled, looking at their handy work. "If Fluffers tries to get in Jaken will tell him that the servants are airing it out cause they accidentally dropped some of Sango's poison powder in here."

"After dinner we will all insist upon escorting Lord Fluffy to his study." Miroku said cheerfully. "Where Kagome will take his picture immediately upon entering."

Everyone nodded conspiratorially. Almost as one they thought, `This is going to be So good!'

Dining Hall

Sesshoumaru walked into the dining room and took his seat at the head of the table. With a glance his took in his companions' appearances. They were all dressed in pajamas...Kagome and Sango even had their hair pulled back in pig tails. Sesshoumaru immediately became suspicious.

Kari tilted her head to the side and looked directly at Kagome. "No fawning?"

Kagome blushed. "We do NOT fawn."

"This is just a theory, but perhaps daytime fawning is more effective." Kagura ventured.

"Hmm...you could be on to something there." Inuyasha mused.

"Well, they do seem to do all their fawning by the light of day." Sango added.

"I think that you may have hit the nail on the head." Miroku grinned.

"It would explain a few things." Kari giggled.

"And here I thought dogs were supposed to be nocturnal." Koga smiled.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to respond.

"Rin, Shippou, why don't you tell everyone what you did to Jaken and AhUn yesterday?" Kagome said changing the subject.

Rin and Shippou exchanged knowing glances and began to tell their adult counterparts about their adventure. Rin and Shippou giggled as the recounted how they chained the two headed dragon to a tree with flower chains. They snickered as they explained how they looped chain after chain of flowers around Jaken until he resembled a small, flower strewn hillock.

"One day we should cover Fluffy with flowers." Kari whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha barely managed to contain his laughter.

"All hail Fluffy, Lord of the Flower Chains." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, and then to Kari.

The monk nearly spit out his wine, choking back a snicker, he passed the message on to Kagura. Kagura took a sip of wine to hide her smile. Casually, she repeated the message to Koga just loud enough for him to hear. Koga coughed to hide a laugh. Pretending to kiss Sango, he mouthed the words against her lips. Sango looked away pretending embarrassment a Koga's display of affection to hide a snicker. Kagome "accidentally" dropped her spoon, and Sango relayed the message while she retrieved it. As soon as Kagome looked up, their eyes all met and the dissolved into a seemingly random fit of laughter. Sesshoumaru and the children eyed them curiously. Sesshoumaru knew that their laughter had something to do with him but he knew not what. His eyes narrowed. They were up to something.


	14. Chapter 14: Think Pink

Chapter 14: Think Pink

The Study-After Dinner

Sesshoumaru felt a muscle in his face twitch as he surveyed his study. They had done their jobs well. From floor to ceiling his study was pink. Pink flowers (donated by Rin and Shippou) were draped over the book shelves and hung in graceful arches across the door, desk and shelves. All the writing materials on the desk were pink: pink pins, pink pencils, pink paper, pink ink pots, a pink stapler (provided by Kagome), a pink planner, a pink paper basket (also by Kagome) and the chair had a pink cover on it. The fireplace was surrounded by pink pillows of various hues (Kari's contribution) and the window seat had a pink pad and two pink beaded pillows. Pink ribbons in arches from the ceiling, some hung straight down like streamers(Koga and Sango's doing). Pink bows were scattered throughout the room: on book cases, shelves, over windows, on the door, on the desk, hanging from streamers attached to the ceiling, above the fireplace...everywhere (thanks to Inuyasha)! The floor was cover with a thick fur rug of pastel pink (made by Kagura), and between each book case was a pink runner. The white candles had all been removes and the room was awash with pink scented candles (Miroku's idea) and pink Chinese lanterns hanging from various places on the roof, on arching ribbons, hanging under bows and window panes.

"So...do ya like?" Kagome asked, eyes dancing merrily.

Sesshoumaru couldn't ever drudge up an answer he was so shocked.

"See, he likes it so much he's speechless!" Inuyasha declared with a smirk.

"I think it looks better this way." Kagura offered with a smile.

"Indeed?" Sesshoumaru asked skeptically.

The conspirators burst into uncontrolled laughter. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. When they were able to calm themselves down Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and explained that this was his punishment for running out on their pillow fight.

"And we thought we might as well have a slumber party since we'll never have such an unique opportunity again." Koga added.

Sesshoumaru eyed them all for a long moment before nodding his consent.

"Awesome!" Kari cried jubilantly. "Tell `em to bring in the cocoa, Miroku."

Miroku poked his head out the door and motioned for the servants to bring in their midnight snacks.

"Who cooked?" Sango asked, nearly drooling over the yummy treats being brought in.

"We did." Kari answered, grabbing a pillow and heading for the balcony, where all the food was being arranged.

"You and who?" Sesshoumaru asked, wanting clarification.

"Inuyasha." Kari said scratching behind said hanyou's ear and feeding him a chocolate covered pastry.

"Inuyasha _cooks_?" Kagome gaped, nearly dropping her cup of hot cocoa. "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Kari replied, sipping her cocoa. "He's not as good me, but he's okay."

Inuyasha snorted in amusement and simply pulled her into his lap.

"Wow." Sango said eyes wide. "The things you never knew..."

"And we thought we knew everything about Inuyasha..." Miroku murmured, also impressed.

"Please," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sesshoumaru cooks too, it ain't like it's a big deal."

Everyone except Kari, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru gasped. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in sheer amazement. The others looked at him with shock and awe.

"Our friends are so easily entertained." Kari laughed.

Inuyasha chuckled. The others blinked and looked sheepish.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. 'Father is loving this, I just know it."


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

Chapter 15 : Aftermath

Kagome laying in a semiconscious state just on the verge of sleep. She was vaguely aware that this was not her bedroom, but the covers were nice and snuggly. Just as she was about to reenter dreamland the covers were jerked away as a bright light nearly blinded her sleep dazed eyes.

"Good morning!" Kari beamed thrusting a mug of cocoa and a plate with a super sized cinnamon roll into her hands. "Yasha made us breakfast so eat up!"

Kagome blinked dumbly at the food watching as Kari repeated her performance with Sango. Miroku and Kagura were already enjoying their breakfast so they must have been awakened first. Kagome set her mug down careful not to spill it and cautiously took a bite out of the cinnamon roll.

"HOLY COW!" Kagome attacked the cinnamon roll like she hadn't eaten in days. "This is GOOD!"

"My Yasha made it of course it's good." Kari feeding Inuyasha a piece of cinnamon roll.

"Not bad." Koga grudgingly complimented.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "You act like it hard or something."

"I wonder if Sesshoumaru can cook like this?" Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Fat chance, Fluffy don't bake." Inuyasha pulled Kari into his lap and snuggled her.

Kari giggled and cuddled closer wrapping his tail around her so she could stoke it. "If you ask real nice he might cook dinner for us."

Sango started to giggle. "Can you imagine Fluffy in a cooking apron?"

Koga smirked as the image formed in his head.

Kagome smiled idly wondering how she could convince Sesshoumaru to cook for them.

"Bribe him with sex." Kagura said in answer to her thoughts.

Kagome choke on her cocoa and nearly spewed it all over the pink rug.

"Go for it." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's mouth fell open and she stared at him like he was insane.

"Kagura is right." Sango agreed. "Men use most of their brain trying to think of ways to get women to have sex with them, so make him an offer he can't refuse."

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but no words came out.

"You can do it." Kari encouraged her.

"Just make him think it was his idea." Koga added.

"Or challenge him to do it and offer yourself as a reward." Miroku suggested.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed a couple times like a fish out of water. Everyone looked at her expectantly. After several painfully silent, you could hear a cricket chirping from miles away, moments Kagome managed to get a grip on herself.

"Um… I don't think I can do that." Kagome said slowly.

"Why?" Everyone asked at once.

Kagome sweat dropped, but was saved from answering by the timely arrival of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru beat back a sigh when he discovered his study was still occupied by overzealous pups and their pink paraphernalia.

"You know Inuyasha," Koga began slyly. "For a dog you're cooking isn't half bad."

"It's obvious that you inherited all the culinary talents." Miroku added catching his drift.

"Of course my Inuyasha's skills are naturally superior to other dogs." Kari said a touch arrogantly.

"There is no universe in which Inuyasha is 'superior' to Sesshoumaru." Kagome defended automatically.

"Then you contend that Sesshoumaru's cooking is better than Inuyasha's?" Kagura asked in tone that clearly conveyed her disbelief.

"Of course!" Kagome huffed.

"Prove it." Everyone said together.

"Done." Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time.

"You're going to cook?" Kagome asked no quite sure her ears were working properly.

"This surprises you?" Sesshoumaru queried.

Laughing nervously Kagome said the first thing that popped into her head. "I didn't actually think you would."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and swept out of the study to begin meal preparations.

"I didn't really think that would work." Sango said breaking the silence.

"Neither did I." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well then… I guess we better start cleaning this up." Kagome motioned to the room at large.

"Best move them into Kagome's new study soon." Inuyasha advised.

"Before Fluffy goes all full demon on them." Kari finished his thought.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the mental image of Sesshoumaru in demon form with pink streamers hanging from his mouth.

That afternoon

Kagome scrutinized her new study one more time just to be sure everything was in the perfect place.

"I think we're done." Kagome announced at last.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. After moving the furniture one inch in either direction for the last two hours straight they were finally done.

"If I ever see a desk again it will be to soon." Sango growled.

"You and me both." Koga stretched his shoulders.

"Please let there be food." Kagura grunted.

"I second that." Miroku agreed.

"We've been in here a really long time and we didn't see Fluffy even once." Kari said thoughtfully.

"You think he made a break for it?" Inuyasha asked jokingly.

"I think he got off easy." Sango grunted rubbing her stiff leg muscles.

"You are all acting like this was hard work or something." Kagome huffed.

They all gave her that 'easy for you to say we did all the heavy lifting' look.

Kagome ignored their disgruntled stare and happily announced. "Let's go eat."

In the dinning room

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat silently eating their meal with nary a care in the world. The others were all eying their plates with varying degrees of suspicion. No one wanted to be the first to try the questionable looking dish that Sesshoumaru had been cooking up for most of the day. After some ribbing under the table Koga bravely picked up his spoon and dipped it into the bowel. The others watched with bated breath as he slowly brought it to his lips then swallowed it. Gathering their courage, the others bravely took silverware in hand and tasted the mystery soup.

"It's not horrible." Kagura offered the first comment.

"It isn't wonderful either." Miroku added.

"Tastes okay." Inuyasha said after a few more bites.

"Could be better." Sango murmured.

"At least it's not poisoned." Koga added.

"A little salt and it will be just right." Kari added a few shakes of salt. "Much, much better."

The others were skeptical, but they passed around the salt anyway.

"That is better." Inuyasha said surprised.

"Wow, it really makes a difference." Sango said between spoonfuls.

"I told you Sesshoumaru was as good a cook as Inuyasha." Kagome said smugly.

"A good thing he is or you would both starve to death." Koga retorted.

"What do you mean starve?" Kagome frowned. "Are you implying that I can't cook?"

Everyone replied as one. "We aren't 'implying' anything. We know you can't cook."

Kagome glared balefully. "Well Sesshoumaru likes my cooking just fine!"

Sesshoumaru focused on eating and did not confirm or deny anything.

The others looked at her like 'uh huh sure he does'. Kagome gave up defending her culinary skills in favor of finishing her meal.

"And just think you have centuries and centuries of meals like this to look forward to." Kari said coyly.

Kagome banged her head on the table. "You guys are going to be here for centuries?"

"Well of course we'll visit." Sango said as though it were an invitation. "For right now though we are all headed to the Slayer's Village."

"It's pretty isolated and easy to defend so we're moving the pack there." Koga added.

"And we're going too." Kari added.

"As the protection." Inuyasha smirked.

"I intend to see that the village is properly warded." Miroku said trying to sound noble.

"And I will be making sure the his hands don't stray." Kagura added.

"But we promise to visit." Kari and Sango said at the same time.

"Often." Inuyasha said with an evil smirk.

Sesshoumaru groaned mentally. 'I have been cursed.'

"And just think of all the fun adventures we will have in the centuries to come." Miroku said with a wicked smile.

Kagome shook her head wondering idly when her life had turned upside down. 'And we all lived happily ever after.' Kagome thought bemused.


End file.
